sasuke vikun!
by Anisa Smk Farmasi
Summary: apa jadinya uchiha sasuke yang notabene uchiha berubah jadi vikun? XDD


**Sasukevikun?!**

**Naruto fanfiction, **

**Disclaimer :masashi kishimoto**

Rate: T

Mainpair :sasunaru

Genre: humor parody,slice of life,romance? XDDD

Warning : TYPOS,EYD amburadul,gaje,menyebabkanayan,epilepsy,Parkinson XDDD *KEJANG SEMUA DONG*

Shounen-ai*tapigajamin*,OOCtapianeusahain se-IC mungkin~. AU !XDD

Inisebenernyafichasil dari pemerasan temen fb bernama ema ema XDD *dgaplok*

Ygminta dI bikinin fic keren katanya =w= a

Yah,tapi nasi udah jadi bubur,meski ane ngaku orang jahat pun nte gak bakal percaya *lirikama*

Saa,minna~

Satu lagi fic abal dari ane XDD

Yang suka silakan baca,yang gak suka? Harus baca! *maksa

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ENJOY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SUMMARY: sasu yang notabene uchiha bisa vikun? Fans nyabisakalangkabut XDDD

Di sebongkahapartementerlihatsebuahpantatayam yang laginungging di kolongmeja *sasu: gwbunuhloe author sarap!*

Aihh~

Galak bener sih bang =w=, yak! Pantat ayam ini gak lain dan gak bukan,bukan sulap bukan sihir *plakplok* yaitu si kece dari uchiha! Sasule~~~~ *author ditimpukbata*

Sasuke ding XDDD

Sebener nya apasih yang bikin sasu kalang kabut? Nyok ganti ke sasu POV :v

Sasuke POV

Ini aneh! Jelas gw ga mungkin makan 'itu'!seinget gw,gw masih cukup waras buat gak makan benda 'itu'!

Cih,badan gw keburu bau,kalo kaya gini,ga kece lagi! TTATT *lu pan emang bau sas XDD *dtampol-

End Sasuke POV

Nah nah, ada yang bisa nebak apa yang sebener.a di cari sasu? XDD

Apasih,benda 'itu' sebenernya? Semua masih misteri~

Naruto POV

"tadaima~"

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG~

Are? Sepi bener ni rumah -_- , "tadaima ..tadaima? Tadaima! Tadaima! TADAI-"

Secepat kilat sebuah piso nancep dengan cantiknya di kepala gw TTATT hidoi~

"berisik,dobe! Gw udah denger!" dari situ gw tau bahwa orang kupret yang lempar piso itu ternyata teme! "jahat bener lu,teme!" "hn!" udah?hn doang? Ga ada permintaan mangap? …. JAHAT! Gw udah berdarah-darah gini dia masih cuek,trus ngeloyor ninggalin gw?! Oh kami-sama,knape gw bisa jatuh cinta ama manusia jejadian yang gak punya hati?

Awas aja! Gak gw kasih jatah lu TT^TT

End naruto POV

Wkwkwkwkwk nah lohsas,malem ini siap – siap aja grepe grepe guling XDDD

Sasuke POV

Gaada! Oh tidak! Gw ga bakalan bisa mandi tanpa'itu'!

Di kamar ga ada,di kamar mandi juga kagak ada! Oh benda keramat,kemana elu sebenernya? Badanku badanku panggil-panggil nama mu ~ *plakk

Ettdah,malahnyanyi =w=

Tonikaku! Gw ga bakalan mandi sebelum HANDUK GAMBAR TOMAT MINI gw ketemu!

….. tapi gw harus cari kemana lagi coba! QAQ

ARGH! Gegara frustasi nyari anduk gw jadi kelepasan lempar piso ke kepala dobe TTWTT ampuni daku dobe,romeo mu ini lagi galau nyari anduknya TTATT …. Dan moga gw masih di kasih jatah *ngarep lu*

"oiya,mungkin dobe tau!"

End sasu POV

Oalahh~

Jadi yang selama ini di cari abang kece ntu anduk toh =w=

Tapi … pfttt,gambar tomat mini buakakakakakakakakak *author dilemparbakiak*

Author POV

"TEME KUPRET!KUPRET! KUPRET! Gwpotong 'anu' lu kayak

Gw motong ini wortel!" ckckck kasian dah ama sasu =w= 'anu' nya gak bakalan selamat di tangan naru wkwkwkwkw XDDD

"oi,dobe" eits yang 'anu' nya mau di potong malah nyamperin XDD

"APA?!"

"cih,nape marah- marah gitu _ …" sasu yang emang niatnya nanya naru tentang anduk tercintanya jadi ragu setelah dobenya ini ngacungin piso yang kayaknya emang di pake naru buat nyincang wortel na'as ntu di atas talenan =w=

"a-ah, anu … gw ..g-gw …"

"hmmp,kalo mau ngomong cepetan! Jangan kaya aziz mangap!" duh ,si naru udah kaya emak emak aje kalo marah =w=

Susah si ye kalo uke udah ngambek wkwkwkwkwkw tapi ane seneng lu menderita sas~

XDD *author di buang ke jamban*

"duh,gw minta maaf deh,be …" ba be babe ,lu kira naru mbe apa =w= naru yang tadi sibuk ritual nyincang – menyincang langsung membatu XD

"ha?ape lu bilang?gw ga denger tuh~"

Naruto POV

Gw … gw gak salah denger,kan? Selama 5 tahun kita pacaran …. teme minta maaf ke gw =/=

Oh my,gw jadi malu sendiri XDD godain ahh~

"ha?ape lu bilang? Gw gak denger tuhh~"

Hihhihi sekali – sekali pengen dah ngerjain si muka tembok ini XDD

Gw liat teme buang nafas,eh? Nape sih ni anak =w=

Dia mendekat kearah gw yang masih megang piso ,dia natap gw tajem! Tapi,Pliss deh sas mata lu sipit,kalo dipaksain melotot malah jadi lucu XDD, "ulang lagi doong~" gw masih coba goda dia tapi tiba – tiba dia rebut piso gw dan mengarahkan langsung itu piso tepat di ….. meja! Fiuh~h gw pikir dia mau bunuh gw TAT

Yang terjadi selanjutnya gak gw prediksi … setelah naro itu piso dia narik gw + nyium gw! Di dapur?!Tapi si teme emang gak kenal tempat sih,dimana pun dia hobi bener nyipok gw TTATT

Ciuman singkat sih,tapi gw pengen lagii =Q= *PLAKK SADAR NAR! INI DAPUR!

Si teme lepasin ciumannya tapi jarak wajah kami masih deket,terlalu deket malah,gw bisa rasain hembusan nafasnya yang wangi … jengkol! Ebusett! TTATT

Gw dorong teme sekuat tenaga,doi mental ampe 5 KM errr,bo'ong ding,cuman supaya dia ngejauh aje XDD

"napas lu kok bau jengkol,me TAT…."

"hn,gw emang belom gosok gigi :v"  
"JOROK LU! TTATT"  
"hn,tapi lo suka,kan?"  
ugh,harus gw akui,teme emang good kisser TT/TT

"emang lu kagak mandi apa ?" rada bingung juga,padahal gw tingglin dia ke kampus dari pagi,ini udah sore masa iya belom mandi juga?!

"itulah masalahnya ….. "  
"masalah?"

"gw gak mau mandi kalo anduk gw gak ketemu,makanya gw mau Tanya,lu liat anduk gw kagak?"

End naru POV

"hn,gw gak mau mandi kalo anduk gw gak ketemu,makanya gw mau Tanya,lu liat anduk gw kagak?" dengan bangganya sasu ngaku secara gak langsung kalo dia emang belom mandi ckckckck

"anduk yang mana?"

"anduk yang ada gambar tomat mini nya …."  
"lha itu? " naru nunjuk anduk yang nge-gantung dengan manis di lehernya sasu,sasu nengok kearah yang di tunjuk naru

"…"  
"yang itu,kan?"

" …"

"….. jangan – jangan lu dari tadi nyari benda yang sebener.a lu bawa – bawa?! BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK "

"BERISIK! /"

"ternyata elu lebih vikun dari gw XDDD"

"diem ato gw hukum sekarang juga!?"

"cieee~ yang vikun XDDD"

"CUKUP! ….. ternyatalumilih di hukumya …."

"e-EHHHH!?

Setelah sasu narik naru secara paksa ke kamer mandi,yang terdengar di balik ntu pintu cuman raungan nista naruyang minta jangan ampe lebih dari 5 ronde XDD, poor naru~

Moga besok masi bisa jalan,nar XD

~~~~~owari~~~~~

a/n: cerita nista ini terinspirasi dari kevikunan author sendiri XDD

saat ntu ane kalang kabut nyari pulpen punya orang yang ane pinjem,padahal sedari awal ntu pulpen dengan idiotnya ada di tangan ane sendiri TTATT

sukseslah ane bikin semua natap ane bak alien yang lagi nge-mie ayam

ARGHH! BETAPA JD VIKUN ITU BENER – BENER GA ENAK!

Oiya,ane masih newbie di mari,kalo ada kritikan or saran yang membangun ane bakal sangaaaaaaaat menghargainya QvQ, oke?

Mind to review?


End file.
